yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Ashford
Ashford '''is a district in Tampines, Singapore. Overview It is divided into several districts: *Ashford North, Blocks 101 - 114 *Ashford Central, around Tampines Court *Ashford East, Blocks 124 - 127 and 272 - 299 & Angsana Primary School *Ashford West, Blocks 136 - 139 There is also Ashford Walkway Tunnel, which was being built in 2007, and the Ashford Timothy Railway which was being a heritage line using British Rail Class 121s, being started in 2004 and was demolished in 2010, because it runs parallel to the Tampines Line which was started in 2003. The Ashford Station was being built in 2004 so as to connect residents, together with Block 131 and Block 123 with few demand wise. The Ashford Toll Expressway was being built in 2004 for passenger cars to go from Tampines Avenue 2 to Tampines Street 11, at the speed of 110km/h. History A 57 year old man was killed in a traffic accident at the junction of Tampines Street 11 and Tampines Avenue 2 on Monday (15th September 2014). The man was standing at the junction waiting to cross, when a blue Kia crashed into him. The driver of the Kia had lost control of his vehicle and collided into a traffic light, uprooting it, before hitting the pedestrian and flinging him onto the road. The car also crashed into a van and a taxi before coming to a stop on another lane. Police have arrested the driver in connection with the incident and investigations are ongoing into the cause of the fatal crash. Shopping At the Ashford West, there is also Tampines Round Market, together with several coffeeshops in the vicinity. The gateball court was being built since January 2008 at the Ashford East. Residents can do their shopping at Tampines Block 107 and Tampines Block 138, known to the NTUC FairPrice in the vicinity. Schools There are several schools in Ashford area. These include - only two primary schools (Angsana and East Spring). District Overview Ashford East The gateball court was being built since January 2008 at the Ashford East which is next to the Qiaonan Primary School. '''Angsana Primary School, formerly known as Griffiths Primary School started operations in 1987. Griffiths Primary School is used to be a visiting place for their society of distributing unused newspapers / or promoting the community on 31 August 2013. Angsana Primary School was renamed from Griffiths Primary School in 2015. Ashford Central At the Ashford Central, there is also the Ashford Convention Centre, which is also known to be - Tampines Changkat Community Club. It was used as a polling station in 2006 and 2011 general elections. The Ashford Central was supposed to have a shopping mall called Westfield Ashford, but the change of plans in 2010 resulted in aborting. Tampines Round Market has been closed for upgrading works from 15 April 2019 to 14 June 2019. Tampines Court Tampines Block 114 The carpark '''at Tampines Block 114 is home to places where they will order Grab/Go-Jek from these places: *Gabriel Low *Jeremy Koh/Koh Bee Sai/Koh Siew Tee *Koh Lin *Vincent Ang/Susan Ong National Convention Centre '''Changkat CC is originally a community club that is built in 1984. It was renamed to Tampines Changkat CC in 2001 and it was redeveloped into National Convention Centre (NCC) in 2010. Ashford Timothy Railway Ashford Timothy Railway is a heritage railway that was built in 2004, from Block 151, via the Tampines Primary and Secondary Schools, Ashford, Block 131 to Block 123. This was closed in 2010 and demolished, due to the fact that Ashford Walkway Tunnel runs parallel to the Ashford Timothy Railway. This is similar to Epping Ongar Railway. Trains were running as Class 117s. Tok Wei Cheng Memorial Tok Wei Cheng Memorial is a memorial that is home to Tok Wei Cheng just before he died in 2006. Tok Wei Cheng is similar to Cedric Diggory and can be seen in the final moments of 2007 and flashback in December 2007. There is also another student - called Chiang Wei Cheng in Tampines Primary School. It was located at Tampines Court, and it is also similar to Tan Kim Seng Fountain and Lim Bo Seng Memorial. It became a national monument, as the gateball court was there from 2008 to 2018, until the upgrade with the Tampines Butterfly Garden on the corner. There was a visit in June 2009 by my mum, while Timothy Mok was left alone at home. Even Timothy Mok had went to the former Qiaonan Primary School during the visit in May 2009, but had actually saw people playing basketball in the community club. Gallery 24955633_10215460494652321_8215458387101914111_o.jpg|The Christmas light-up at Tampines Street 11 Category:Condominiums in Singapore Category:Tampines